When the Past and the Present Collide
by csincisfan01
Summary: With all the news that DJE and CB are going to be on NCIS Los Angeles I thought i would give the story line a shot. I know this summery isn't that great but, I don't really know how else to word it. Just hope that you guys give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – With the excitement about DJE and CB guest staring on NCIS Los Angeles, I decided to try and put my own twist on what I think the story line might be about, this is just my version of it.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JAG or NCIS Los Angeles, All I own are my DVD sets, and my JAG treasures…**

* * *

**NCIS Office - Los Angeles office**

Hetty Lang hung up her phone, she gathered her thoughts and prepared to go brief her team. She knew her team was going to have their work cut for them. But she also knows they are the best at what they do. She stood up and headed done to the bullpen.

Agents Sam Hanna and G Callen had already arrived , but Deeks and Kenzie where running late. Both agents look over to the side when Hetty walked towards then.

"Good morning Mr Hanna and Mr Callen."

"Can't be that good Hetty, you're not smiling! Right G."

"Right Sam!"

"You would both be correct."

"Deeks you need to start getting up earlier or we're always going to be..."

"Please continue Mrs Bye - Deeks. Don't let me stop you."

"I'm sorry Hetty, don't stop on our account."

"As I was about to say, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna I'm sending you both to the USS Intrepid. We received information that an ex CIA agent has been working with a former KGB officer selling weapons to members ISIS and are planning on using them to target our aircraft carriers. Once you are on board, you will need to work directly with the XO. He will be your best source of information on the CIA agent we believe is behind the operation." She walked over and handed them both a file. "Read this over and get familiar with it."

They both looked over the files, Callen spoke first. "When do we leave."

"Now"

Sam and Callen gathered their stuff and left. Next stop for them was the USS Intrepid. Hetty watched them leave then turned her attention to Deeks and Kenzie.

"Now as for you both, you will be getting in contact with the lady in this file here. All her information is here." She handed them a file.

* * *

**3 hours later flight deck of the USS Intrepid. **

The cod had been cleared to land on the deck, upon landing Callen and Sam stepped out just as the LSO ordered them to clear the deck. The CAG was coming in for a landing. Sam and Callen stepped back as the F-18 came in for a landing catching the 3 wire. The CAG taxied the bird into his spot, he shut everything off and the canopy opened.

He stepped out and made his way down the side ladder. His RIO followed him. They both headed towards the hatch that led to the inside of the ship. Only to be stopped by Sam and Callen.

"Captain Rabb?" Callen said

Harm stopped and looked at the man standing on his flight deck. "Yes that's me, what can I do for you."

"I'm Agent Callan this is Agent Hanna."

Harm had a sickening feeling in his stomach, seeing NCIS was never a good thing. Harm turned to Skates ( his Rio ) "Skates you go on inside I'll be there shortly."

"Yes Sir." She said as walked on in.

"Now what can I do for you both."

"You can tell us what all you know about an ex- CIA agent named Clayton Webb."

Harm felt his stomach drop.. "How much time do you have?"

**Back in Los Angeles**

Kenzi and Deeks where making the drive from Los Angeles to San Diego. Deeks was reading over the file.

"So what can you tell me about her?"Kenzi asked as she was driving.

"Well she's a former US Marine and a JAG officer, speaks Russian, Farsi, Arabic..." Deeks trailed off... "Farsi who really speaks Farsi.. I've never met anyone... OCH! What was that for..." ( Kenzi pinched him )

"Concentrate."

"She's retired now, works for a private law firm.."

"Does it say why she retired?"

"Yes she got married."

"Does it say who she married?"

"Yes a Captain Harmon Rabb jr. Says he's XO on the USS Intrepid."

"Looks like we're here." They parked, got out and walked over to the front door. When they reached the door - Kenzi knocked on it. They stood and waited a few minutes. The door opened and a little girl no older than 7 years old opened it up.

"Hi who are you?"

"We're looking for your mommy? Is she here?" Kenzi asked the small girl

About that time a tall woman with short brown hair came running up to the door. " Rosie what have I told you about running and just answering the door?"

"To always ask first mommy."

"And did you ask first?"

"No mommy."

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry mommy." The little girl looked like she wanted to cry. "But mommy I thought it might be daddy." She looked at her mother with her big ocean blue eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, for now go in the other room."

"Yes Ma'am." The little girl headed into the other room.

Mac turned to the people in her doorway - "Now how can I help you?"

Kenzi spoke up - "I'm NCIS agent Kenzi Blye and this is my partner Marty Deeks. We have some questions for you about an ex-CIA agent named Clayton Webb and a former KGB agent that went by Mark Flacon."

"Then you had better come inside."

Mac stepped aside and allowed the 2 NCIS agents to walk in. She had them follow her into the dining room.

"Just take a seat. I'll be right with you."

Kenzi and Deeks both sat down and watched her walk into the other room. They couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"Rosie sweetheart I'm not mad at you, but what has mommy and daddy told you about just running and answering the door?"

"To ask first. But I was hoping daddy be on the other side. I miss him and want him to come home."

Mac pulled her little daughter to her. "I miss him too sweetheart, you've no idea how much mommy misses your daddy. It will not be much longer and he'll be back with us. Now you be good and let mommy go talk to our guests."

"Ok mommy"

Mac put her daughter back on the ground and went back to talk with Kenzi and Deeks.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sure you know how little kids can be."

They both looked at each other - ( Kenzi spoke ) "It's fine really."

"Now what can I help you with?"

"How much can you tell us about Clayton Webb and Mark Falcon?" Kenzi asked

"Those are two names I've not heard in a very long time. Last I heard about Webb he was supposed to be dead. And as for Mark Falcon, I've not seen or heard from him since the last time I was in Russia. So I'm not sure how much help I can be."

Kenzi spoke again. "We have intel that leads us to believe that they are working together to sell stinger missiles to members of ISIS in an attempt to attack our Naval Carriers."

Mac felt all the color drain out of her face. The first thought to come to mind was Harm, he's somewhere out on the USS Intrepid.

"Do you know what carriers they are planning on targeting?"

"We don't know which ones exactly, but we have sent 2 agents to one of the main ships we believe is a target."

"What aren't you telling me? I use to be a JAG officer, I know NCIS doesn't show up for no reason."

"Ma'am we have reason to believe that your husbands ship is one of the targets." Deeks said..

Mac felt her heart drop, this was not happening to her family..

* * *

**Back on the flight deck of the USS Intrepid.**

"Gentlemen if you'll follow me please, we need to clear the flight deck." Harm headed for the hatch - Sam and Callen followed him inside.

"I need to debrief my pilots then I'll be with you, if you want to wait in my office feel free to."

"That's fine with us Captain Rabb." Sam said as he acknowledged the tall Naval Captain.

"Petty office Owns would you please show them to my office."

"Yes Sir Cag, gentlemen please follow me, also watch out for knee knockers."

Sam and Callen followed the Petty Office through the ship until they reached an office. The Petty Officer open the door and moved to the side allowing the NCIS agents room to enter.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait forThe Cag?"

"No thank you Petty Officer. " Sam said as he started looking around the office.

The Petty Officer excised himself and left the room. Both men started looking around the office, noticing the framed photos on the walls along with awards. Sam looked at one photo in particular.

"Wife or old girlfriend?" Sam said as he showed it to Callen. Callen looked at it. "Wife"

"You think so G?" - "Yep, here's the wedding photo."

"So he's married to a Marine." Sam was taken aback with that thought.

It was then that Harm walked in along with another officer. "Sorry to keep you both waiting, I had to debrief my pilots."

"We understand Captain"

"Before we begin this I want to induce you to the JAG on board, I thought he should be brought in on this. Agent Hanna and Callen this is Lt. Jason Tiner."

Both men extended a hand to him. Harm moved to sit down behind his desk, and the others sat down in the chairs in front. "Now what brings NCIS to my ship?"

Callen began- "We have received intel that an Ex-CIA Agent named Clayton Webb is working with a former KGB officer that went by the name of Mark Falcon to sell stinger missiles to members of ISIS. It's our understanding that while you were a JAG lawyer you had close ties to both of these men. We believe that they intend to use these missiles to destroy our carriers with this ship as the primary target. With all that being said, Captain what can you tell us about these men that we don't already know."

Harm sat back, this was not what he had expected to hear. And quite frankly the last thing he wanted to hear or think about. Of all the people on earth it had to Webb.

"Last time that I had any dealings with Mark Falcon was in Russia, I had been assigned to help restructure their law system. Long story short, a plot was uncovered involving weapons being sold on the black market. As for Webb until today I was under the assumption he is dead."

Sam pulled out 2 photos in the file Hetty had given him. He handed them to Harm. Harm looked at both pictures. He felt the color drain from his face.

"How recent are these?"

"They were taken 3 days ago in San Diego."

Harm stood up - "I need to make a call, I've got to check on my wife and daughter."

Sam and Callen both stood up and walked out to give the Captain some privacy, Lt Tiner went with them. After they stepped in the hallway, Sam turned his attention to the JAG officer.

"Lt how well do you know Captain Rabb?"

"I've known him over 20 years Sir, he was one of the main reasons I became a JAG lawyer. When I was just a Petty Officer I was stationed at JAG Headquarters and assigned to Admiral Chegwidden."

"I see. Do you know anything that might help us shed some light on why This ship would be a main target?" Callen asked

"Only logical reason that comes to mind is we have new outfitted F-18's on board."

"What about personal reasons? Do either of these men hold a grudge against Captain Rabb?"

"Mr Webb might still, at the time scuttlebutt around the office was Mr Webb was love Colonel MacKenzie, I later learned that she dated him for a while before he died. After that is when Captain Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie got married. They have been married for 14 years."

* * *

***Back inside Captain Rabb's Office***

Harm was on the sat phone calling his house he waited as it rang. The minutes seemed to feel like hours. Finally Mac picked up.

"Hello"

"Sweetheart are you and Rosie ok?"

"Oh Harm I'm so happy to hear from you, yes we're both fine."

"Thank god, thank god."

"Harm what's going NCIS is here at the house?"

"I'm not sure baby, but I'm going to find out."

"Harm please stay safe, we need you to come home to us."

"I will give Rosie a hug and kiss for me. I love you."

"I will we love you too."

Harm hated to cut the call short, but he had to find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Chapter 2 is here…**

**Harms Office USS Intrepid**

* * *

Ha**r**m slumped back in his chair after talking to Sarah, with NCIS being on the ship now and given the knowledge that Webb could somehow be involved and behind everything did very little to ease his mind. He needed to get stateside and home to make sure his family was safe. He wasn't about to let anything happen to them. He flashed back to the night he left for his deployment.

* * *

***Flashback***

Harm was tucking in his little girl for the night, she looked up at him with big her blue eyes ( just like his according to Mac.)

"Daddy tell me a story!"

"Ok Rosebud, what story do you want to hear?"

"The one where you meet Mommy!"

"Ahh, you like that one!"

"It's my favorite!"

"Now why is that sweet pea?"

"Cause Daddy – you said that's why my name is Rosie."

Harm tapped his daughter on her nose. "That's right sweet pea. Once upon a time daddy was being awarded a medal by The President. He was being given this award in The White House Rose Garden, after Daddy had been given his award daddy along with Grandpa A.J and Uncle Bud left and walked out to our car, and that's when I met…"

"MOMMY!"

Harm laughed…"Yes, that's when I met mommy.."

"Daddy get to the part about the plane."

"Ok well daddy didn't want anything bad to your happen to mommy, so he jumped onto the side of the hewie, so he could try and help mommy.."

"And stop the bad man from hurting mommy."

"Yes! But remember your mommy is a tough lady and can take care of herself, but at the time daddy thought she needed him, as it turned out daddy needed mommy to save him."

"Daddy!"

"Yes sweet pea."

"Do you love me more than Mommy?"

"Daddy loves both his girls just the same."

"Ok daddy! I love you!"

Harm leaned down and placed a kiss on Rosie's head. "Goodnight sweet pea. Daddy loves you." He stood up, turned on his daughters night light and headed towards her door, only to be met by his wife whom had been listening and watching the whole time. She backed up and allowed Harm room to close the door. Once outside he took her by the hand and lead her down the hall to their bedroom. Upon reaching their door – he opened it leading her inside and closing the door behind him.

"How long where you standing there?"

"The whole time – she thinks the sun rises and sets in you."

"I know she does, it just makes having to leave you both that much harder."

Mac took a deep breath – "We both decided that this was the best way, we could be together and still get our family."

"I know and at the time I agreed with you, but as she gets older. I feel like I'm missing out on her life. Now I know how my dad must have felt."

Mac took Harm's face in her hands – "Do you know what Rosie told me?" Harm shook his head 'No' "She said that she told all her friends that her daddy is the best daddy ever, that he gets to go on a big boat and fly super-fast air planes. That's what she see's when she looks at you, not a daddy that leaves, but a super cool daddy."

Harm didn't know what to think, part of him knew he was doing the right thing to ensure that Rosie and Mac would have the best life possible, but another part of him knew he was missing out on so much of her life. Maybe it was time to consider taking his career in a different direction?

"Super cool daddy – uh! And what does that make you?"

"I'm just mommy, and that's all I need to be to her. That's what I want to be, her mommy and your wife. That's all I wanted for as long as I can remember."

Harm pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her one last time. He turned her loose and headed over to the door, picked up his bag and turned around giving her one last look. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie – Rabb." And he walked out closing the door behind him.

Mac went over to the door and leaned against it. She wrapped her arms around herself and slid down the door, silently letting her tears fall down her face. Little did she know that Harm was on the other side also in tears.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Harm stood up from his desk and walked over to open his door. He looked around for Lt Tiner and the two NCIS agents, he spotted them talking with Tiner.

"Tiner, bring them back in with you."

"Yes Sir Captain Rabb." Tiner motioned for Sam and Callen to follow him back into the Captains office. Once back inside both men watched the tall Naval Captain walk around his office.

"Gentleman what exactly do you need to know about Clayton Webb that you don't already know?"

Callen spoke - " Is there any reason you can think of that he would sell stinger missiles to members of ISIS with the intent to use them solely on Air Craft Carriers, specifically this one?"

"Off the record, I can think of one very personal reason. On the record none that I can think of that's not highly classified."

Sam and Callen looked at each other – "Captain what's the reason off the record?"

Harm looked at Sam – "My wife. Both men are in love with my wife."

* * *

**Sametime **

**Harm and Mac's home**

**Los Angeles CA**

Mac had just hung up with Harm, she was worried about him. He didn't sound like her Harm. He sounded like worried Harm. And that was never good. She gathered her thoughts and walked back out. When she reached her living room, she noticed that Deeks was sitting on the floor playing with Rosie while Kensi watched. She walked up beside her, "He's good with her!"

"Deeks loves kids."

"Do you two have any?"

Kensi looked at Mac – "How'd you know."

"That you're married – Rings." Mac pointed to Kensi left hand.

Kensi smiled at her. "You have a sharp eye Mrs Rabb."

"Well I was a highly trained US Marine, walk with me Agent Blye."

Kensi followed Mac back into the dinning room, they sat down at the table. "Ask your questions?"

"How do you know Clayton Webb and the man known as Mark Falcon?"

" First time I met Webb was when I was pulled from a murder investigation into the disappearance of the Declaration of Independence, after that he devolved a working relationship with our office. Last time I worked with him I posed as his wife in a undercover operation to catch a known terrorist buying US weapons and reselling them on the black market, this was in Paraguay. When our covers where blown, both of us where taken prisoner. If it hadn't been for Harm, I know both of us would've been killed."

Kensi thought for a minute. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The rest is very personal, but it might shed light on what's going on now." Mac glanced at her daughter in the other room playing. "After Paraguay I dated Webb, we got close to a real relationship. But…there was always a ghost between us. He knew it was just a matter of when I would leave him. He ended up betraying me in the worst way, by faking his own death. He made me believe that he died. So yes he's dead to me. And if what your saying is true, that's why he's targeting Harm's ship."

"What about Mark Falcon?"

"We first met him when we were sent to the USS Hornet to investigate remains found in the ships void."

"The ships what?"

Mac laughed – "Void, it's a part of the ship that separates the inter and outer hule. When we met him, we where under the impression he was a cop helping us. But we later learned he was a former KGB agent, In the end he helped us find Harm's father who had been shot down during Vietnam. But we where too late, his father died years before – but that's for another time. Next time I saw him I was in Russia as part of a case I had been working on. It ended up shedding lite on a Russian General that was selling stolen weapons to Chechen rebels. That was the last time I saw or spoke to him."

Kensi thought for a minute – "Is there any reason on a personal level that these 2 men would work together."

Mac thought, yes she could think of one reason. One very good reason. "Me."

"You?"

"Yes, both had feelings for me, but my husband was always in the picture. Even thou at the time we weren't married. We where just partners and best friends."

"So given all this – do you believe that's why they are targeting air craft carriers."

"I think that's part of it, but from the information that my husband has told me, his carrier has some brand new F-18's on board that can pick up nuclear missiles before they have been launched."

"Thank you Mrs Rabb."

Kensi stood up and placed a call to Hetty. She told her everything that Mac had told her. Hetty told her to remain there with her and she would get back in touch.


End file.
